The herpes simplex virus (HSV) moustional protease (UL26 gene product) is involved in formation of the virus capsid. Numbers of different structures are seen in the in vitro assembly system. A mutant of the protease, protein 61, seems to make structures by itself This protein was examined in the STEM and had a very heterogeneous distribution of sizes.